


But No Matter How Far Apart They Were

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M, Relationship Issues, Separations, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray can distance himself from Canada, but not from his connection with Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But No Matter How Far Apart They Were

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782788) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost). 



> For Challenge 23 of [the dS_snippets community ](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). The prompts were "burst," "crawl," "electric," "itinerary," and "distance, it is no real friend". I used ALL of them!
> 
> Lines in italics are from the song "Ready for the Storm" by Dougie MacLean, published by Limetree Arts and Music; no copyright infringement intended.
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

April here in Chicago, where everything around me is bursting with a life I don’t feel. Up north the ice roads will be turning to rivers and to open sea, up north Fraser will be hitting that part of his duty-first itinerary that brings him back around to where I waited for him until I didn’t. For years, whenever he said jump I jumped and whenever he asked me to stay I stayed – but the next move I made would have been crawling and begging if I didn’t leave – and I already did the crawling and begging thing with Stella and got nothing for it but ashamed – damn well not gonna have that kind of ashamed with Fraser. 

I’m not like the ice road: I’m not cut out for being locked into place. I need to be like when the ice road turns into a river: it’s got the moves. And Fraser? Frozen or thawed, he’s like the ocean: there’s a shiny surface and there’s some fuckin’ murky depths.

So I put this distance between us, thinking to be my own Ray now; I’ve been Stella’s Ray, been Fraser’s Ray, been the CPD’s whole bunch of guys who weren’t even Ray. But this distance, it is no damn help – I feel disconnected from what’s around me, but still connected to Fraser, like there’s an electric charge that still shoots through me every time I think about him. 

And what was that Scottish thing I heard him sing, that he sang on one of those campfire nights, that thing about distance – oh yeah, _“distance, it is no real friend”_ – uh huh, I’m seeing that now – and seeing the rest of the song where it goes _“It’s an angry sea but there is no doubt that the lighthouse will keep shining out….”_


End file.
